In the manufacture of a photovoltaic device, semiconductor material is deposited on a glass substrate. This may be accomplished by vaporizing the semiconductor and directing the vaporized semiconductor towards the glass substrate surface, such that the vaporized semiconductor condenses and is deposited on the glass, forming a solid semiconductor film.